The Forgotten Kingdom
by Lilif3r19
Summary: They've slept for who knows how long. Things have changed, but they have not. Now they've awakened in a world run by supernatural beings. The Warriors of Harmony would do anything to protect what is righteous from the wrong doings, whether they kill or not. A new evil is on the horizon, and one that is coming for them. OCs. Ratings may or may not change.
1. Prologue: Destiny's Hand

**As I stated in my Author's Note. This is going through a huge rewrite. The story takes place during the battle in the Soul King's Palace and post Dissidia NT.**

 **I do not own anything from either series, but my own characters.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Prologue: Destiny's Hand**

 _Cosmos, the Goddess of Harmony._

 _Chaos, the God of Discord._

 _Reigning from distant realms,_

 _The two gods had gather warriors_

 _To lead them in savage war._

 _Cosmos and Chaos were of equal strength._

 _It was believed the conflict would last forever._

 _But…_

 _The balance was broken._

 _Those who answered Chaos's call created an inexhaustible force._

 _And under vicious attack without relent,_

 _The warriors fighting for Cosmos started to fall one by one._

 _The conflict that has continued for eons is now about to end in Chaos's favor._

 _The world has been torn asunder, sinking into a vortex of disorder._

 _But the Warriors of Cosmos had managed to push back the blight._

 _The warriors fighting for Cosmos had finally returned to their homes._

 _The "World" lies between myriad dimensions._

 _It was once plagued by divine conflict,_

 _But saviors from beyond were able to stem that eternal blight._

 _The strife ended,_

 _The world was to fade from existence._

 _And yet..._

 _An arcane power acted upon it,_

 _Bestowing theses remains with purpose once more._

 _Thus it shines._

 _The dawn of a new era—_

 _One where battle reigns supreme._

 _As long as the Destroyer of Worlds still breathes,_

 _The conflict between harmony and discord will continue._

 _With the dragon slewn and memories in crystals,_

 _They bid their goodbyes and left._

 _Cosmos's warriors and a few others who had answered the call of another goddess_

 _Did not return to their homes._

 _Another calling told them of other worlds needing help._

 _With the new powers beyond what others could not hope to ever handle,_

 _They set off in search of evil to defeat._

 _Star by star._

 _Realm by realm._

 _They were able to purge the evil, creating a legend from those worlds._

 _Now, a new threat is on the horizon looking for them._

 _And without a moment of hesitation,_

 _The Warriors of Harmony went into hiding,_

 _Creating a secret society,_

 _A sanctuary kept hidden underneath an illusion of complex lies_

 _To those who see it as something else._

 _Hidden away from everything as they slept for centuries to come_

 _Completely unaware of the danger creeping ever so closer to them._

 _And so they slept, until the day they are awaken by Destiny's roar._

 **Please leave a review down in the review/comment section, and I will try to answer all of your reviews whether it be messaging or through the story writing. Also, do not forget to hit that fav/follow button if you, readers, have not done so.**

 **Previews to the next chapter:**

A petite young woman with short black hair scolds her friend, "Oh come on! His voice should be a dead give away!" However, what was supposed to be a scolding turned into something completely different and comical, "He is clearly Hitsugaya-taicho's older brother!"


	2. Chapter 1: A King's Thoughts

**The first chapter of the renewed series is up and going.**

 **I don't own anything from either series, but my OCs.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: A King's Thoughts**

A tall and broad muscular man with blonde, shoulder-length hair. The foreign male is wearing a winged helmet and a white cloak which is fastened at the front with three buttons and a strange black symbol rune on the left-hand side. Underneath his cloak, he sports a red cape that is held up by a pin on both of his shoulders, gauntlets on both arms, a pair of black pants with a white X-shaped belt and disc-shaped buckle, and a pair of white colored shin guards with discs on his kneecaps. Hidden away by the mask is a black sideways M-shaped marks that covered the sides of his face, and he has a thin black braid around his scalp. All-in-all, he looked like a wannabe Thor.

The wannabe Thor had been fighting several fukutaicho and taicho-level shinigami: a man of nobility, four Vizards, a young captain, and a beserk-type captain of brute force. The giant Thor look-alike is constantly being cut down, only to heal back and grow bigger in size.

"Your attacks can do nothing against me," he bolsters large ego as he attacks the shinigamis and Vizards. The force of his strength demolishes the towers and other buildings within his attack range. The smaller souls were forced to dodge the giant's attack. They then quickly counter with their own attacks which just causes the Quincy to grow even bigger and bigger to the point where he is now resembling a knight's helmet and two spikes on his shoulders. He is also devoid of clothing, and strange energy patterns were on his shoulders and waist.

"What the hell is that thing?!" a man with vivid red hair shouted, looking at the massive body of the Quincy. The taicho of the tenth division looks at them: "Kuchiki! Abarai! You're both still alive?"

Renji looks up to see the white-haired taicho. His superior shouts, "The man you crossed blades with does not hold a candle to this thing! Saying it is a monster is a complete understatement, so tread carefully!"

"...Wh…," Sweat trickled down Renji's face: "Who the hell is that person?!"

A petite young woman with short black hair scolds her friend, "Oh come on! His voice should be a dead give away!" However, what was supposed to be a scolding turned into something completely different and comical, "He is clearly Hitsugaya-taicho's older brother!"

"Oh! Well, it is a pleasure to meet you!" Renji greets him, completely buying her statement. Not deciding to correct them, Hitsugaya Toushirou went along with it. "Um… Yes, it's an honor to finally meet the two of you!" he said, dripping with sarcasm. The remaining souls who were fighting the giant Quincy had felt the sudden spike of reiatsu from the shinigami daiko. Rukia and Renji quickly made their way over in the same direction of the said reiatsu, only to be intercepted by Gerard's hand. Fortunately, Kuchiki Byakuya managed to save them from the blow. He then proceeds to tell them that the two fukutaichos are not needed here and that someone else is in dire need of it. The two agreed and left the taichos to battle Gerard Valkyrie.

Gerard continues to decemate the area as the others continue to dodge blows and debris that were flying everywhere. The shakings of the battle had managed to do something unbeknownst to them. It started as a tiny tremor which quickly grew, shaking the entire Soul Palace. The area of the battle between Gerard and the two remaining shinigamis warped which caused all three of them to halt. They watched as the white floorings around them become black, and old buildings transformed into advance, modernized buildings. Behind Toushirou and Byakuya is a beautiful castle which none has ever seen. Seeing as the shinigamis were distracted, Gerard begins to throw a right punch at the two of them, however, they were quickly able to dodge it. Rocks and other types of debris, during the attack, had hit an invisible force that is surrounding the beautiful castle. Just as Gerard was about to attack again, something resonated within him. His king was forcefully taking back the powers that was given to the giant Quincy being. Suddenly, the skin of the giant Quincy begins to peel off along with the tissues and organs until there is nothing but giant bones. The huge bones fell forward colliding with the invisibleshield that is protecting the castle as both Toushirou and Byakuya managed to move out of harm's way.

"What just happened?" the white-haired taicho asked his fellow comrade to which he received no answers in return. Just as they were about to leave, a male voice echoed the area startling the two conscious shinigamis.

" _Insomnia, the Crown City of Lucis."_

"Insomnia?"

" _It was the place where I was born. It was my home, and the place where I grew up,"_ the male voice comments, albeit solemnly. This time it was the roku bantai-taicho that questioned the mysterious voice, "Who are you?"

" _My father, the King of Lucis, raised me even though he was always busy with the war."_

"So you were a prince. What happened?" Toushirou tries to probe for more information.

" _My father tried to protect me, shielded me away from the horrors of my own destiny but in the end it backfired. I was the prophesized 'King of Kings' that would restore the light back to the land of Eos, my homeworld. My father and my people died during the signing of the peace treaty between my country and Niflheim, and the treaty itself was a trap to take the crystal and myself included, luckily I wasn't there. Not only did I lose my father, but I also lost my fiance and my future-brother-in-law, Lunafreya and Ravus Nox Fleuret. They were the last descendants of the Oracle bloodline, and only the Oracle could ease the suffering of the people of Eos,"_ The male voice did a slight pause before continuing on with his story, " _I traveled the world with my three best friends, forging covenants with the Five Astral Gods, or Eidolons, Espers, Summons, or whatever else the others had called them. But by then, my world was covered in complete darkness and daemons were running wild without the Sun to stop them. In the end, I was the sacrificial lamb. I gave up my own body and the ring, which had been storing large amounts of light, exploded. The light from the ring purged the starscourge and the daemons from the face of Eos, and the Sun shined once more."_

"You did the right thing, even if it was hard on you," Toushirou said feeling sympathy for a stranger he never knew. " _But it turns out that even after death, I am still needed. Materia, the Goddess of Machines and the substitute of old Goddess of Harmony, restored my body to fight and destroy the Golden Dragon. With my new comrades, we fought the Destroyer of Worlds, won, and were sent home. Those who had an affliction with the old Goddess of Harmony and a few others such as me and two others had a greater purpose beyond our homeworlds. From star to star, realm to realm we warded away the evil forces with our new found powers given to us by the harmonic crystals and the Universe."_

The invisible force-field protecting the castle slowly gave away like glass leaving the castle defenseless. With curiosity getting the best of the two, they made their way inside.

 **Translations:**

 **Fukutaicho-** vice captain/lieutenant

 **Taicho-** captain

 **Roku bantai-** 6th Division

 **Shinigami-** Death God/Soul Reaper

 **Please leave a review down in the review/comment section, and I will try to answer all of your reviews whether it be messaging or through the story writing. Also, do not forget to hit that fav/follow button if you, readers, have not done so.**

 **Previews to the next chapter:**

 _"If you would have, allow us to help the two of you eradicate the beast who claims to be of the Light,"_ an authoritative male voice interrupts causing the two shinigamis to open their eyes. The two could feel two other presence, invisible to their eyes, with them holding the sword.


	3. Chapter 2: TLoaWaP

**The newly updated chapter 2 is up. Also, chapter 3 will follow shortly after. Please stay tune for the new chapter(s).**

 **I do not own anything from either series, but my own plot and characters.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2: The Light of a Warrior and Paladin**

Around the same time the battle between Gerard and the shinigamis, a giant, ugly bird, is hovering high up in the sky searching for his opponent that is in hiding.

"He's gone. Where is he hiding now?"

The head of the bird stretched itself for more coverage. Something dark crossed his sight, a shadow.

"I see… so your Kageoni let's you hide in the shadows for quite some time. Well then…" the bird-like creature said as a ball of light forms from the palm of its right hand. The ball of light slowly begins it decent growing larger: "I wonder… What will happen if that shadow were to suddenly disappear entirely?"

Something emerged from the its beak's shadow. The bird-like creature stares directly at the female shinigami that had emerged from its shadow. The creature touched the area in which she came from: "Did you seriously come out from that tiny shadow?!"

The creature attacks the woman with its head making her to dodge it and land safely on one of the rooftops of a building.

"Oh?" The ugly being looks a bit intrigued at the new events. "Well, would you look at that. The only one that to appear was the fukutaicho."

The creature then cocks its head to the side, "Are you telling me… that you, a fukutaicho will fight me alone?"

There is a look of fierce determination on the woman's face as the bag she holds in her hands shreds away in the wind. The sword captures the attention of the Quincy.

"What is that sword?" In the eyes of the Quincy, the sword is shining brightly in the hands of the fukutaicho. The Quincy moves his hand to block the rays of the light shining from the sword: "It shines so brightly that one cannot even see the blade. What an eyesore," The ugly bird-like being squints his eyes.

"Is that so? Then, I'm glad." The woman does not waiver, standing her ground despite the creature in the sky being much stronger than her.

"This sword reflects the ability of the God it is facing off against… If it is reflecting the light from your eyes, that means it is diffusing the light you are emanating," she explains as the head of the Quincy manages to turn in an unruly and sickening way.

"Hm? I do not understand what you are implying… though it does not displease me to be referred to as a god," it said, pleased to hear that he had been called a god as his head snaps back into its original position. The shinigami woman is suddenly in front of the bird-like Quincy.

"Do you plan to cut me down with that sword? So be it! I'd like to see you try! There is no sword that can—," Something about that sword made the former human Quincy fear it and without thinking he brings up its left arm to block it, however, it did not expect the sword to cut the arm. The Quincy quickly retaliates by dispersing the hand that had been cut. It then looked towards it missing hand: "Ahahahaha! I thought you had a rather peculiar sword, but now that I had inspected it closely, it doesn't even have a blade. For you to come slashing forth with a sword such as this is a daring gambit indeed. To be honest, I would never imagine that you would actually be able to cut me. Either way, this is the end for you. This will be the very last thing you will see. You've wasted your one opportunity to kill me," With its only hand, the Quincy gathers the reishi that is around him forming another giant ball of light. The shinigami woman on the ground watches it with a slight bit of fear.

"For I will never again let my guard down as a commissary of God!" Suddenly a shinigami with long black curly hair appeared behind the female: "Let's go, Nanao-chan."

Like a ripple in the water, the battle ground warped from white buildings and floors to vivid green grass, a crystal blue lake, and a mysterious castle that is showing in the distant. Floating above the lake is a life size blue crystal shard glowing a faint light blue light. The ball of reishi continues to grow into the shape of a trumpet as the bird Quincy did not really caring about its new surroundings.

"So, now you've decided to come out and play. How pathetic, hiding behind your own subordinate. What a sad excuse for a commander. Now listen to the sound of my 'Trompete' and perish," it spoke in a deadly tone.

"Don't worry… I'll always be right behind you," the male shinigami eases the nerves of the woman.

" _If you would have, allow us to help the two of you eradicate the beast who claims to be of the Light,"_ an authoritative male voice interrupts causing the two shinigamis to open their eyes. The two could feel two other presence, invisible to their eyes, with them holding the sword.

" _Let go of your doubts, young lady. Believe in yourself, and let the powers of Light guide you,"_ another male voice suggested kindly. Nanao takes the voice's advice and takes a deep breath before she steeled her resolve.

Before the Quincy could finish its attack, a wave of light cuts away parts of the face and the majority of its left side. The Quincy touches where his face was cut off.

"I see what you mean that "It reflects the ability of the god it is facing." To claim to be able to brush away the power of a god… Such a preposterous pretense is a grave sin indeed," it screeches angrily before dissolving into feathers.

Nanao's shaking legs finally gave way, but she is caught by the shinigami behind her: "You gave it your all, Nanao-chan," he praises the fukutaicho.

"Soutaicho…,"

"Well, it's about time. Shall we go after everyone then?" Male voice #2 then speaks up, " _Such admirable commitment, but I would advise you to do no such thing."_

The Soutaicho suddenly falls on his bottom nearly scaring Nanao: "Ah well…," The Soutaicho sighs before looking at the crystal hovering above the calm lake.

" _Rest. My comrade and I will take care of what remains of the creature,"_ the voice states. Small particles of light gathered around the two shinigamis slowly forming the lights into multiple swords of light and strange looking orbs. As quickly as they were formed, the orbs and swords sped off down below piercing and firing multiple feathers stopping before they hit the people down in the Seireitei.

The feathers that had managed to survive formed into smaller versions of the bird-like creature. Lilynette growls, "NO! NO! NO! I won't forgive you for this Kyouraku Shunsui! Even your death will not be enough to atone for this! If the heiligenschein has in fact been lost and I lose my powers as a god, then this will be reparations! For I shall trample this Soul Society you tried so desperately to protect. Crush it underfoot until it's nothing more than rubble and dirt. To compensate for me losing my powers as a god, I would have to take at least this much from you!"

However, before the Quincy could do anything a sword of light slices one of the birds' head off clean while an orb fired several projectiles of light taking out a few more of the copies. One of the birds turned around shocked to see someone standing on a chunk of rubble. "You! You were killed! You're supposed to be dead!"

"All these filthy birds… cawing "gii gii gii" endlessly. It rings throughout my head, and you're making my ears bleed," the blonde-haired shinigami glares down at the birds before slicing more heads off along with their necks.

" _That young man reminds me of Cherubim turned Keraphy whenever he went on a rampage that one time,"_ the second voice points out the similarities the shinigami and the said person. The first voice gives his own opinion, " _I will be blunt with you. I'd prefer this young man's rage than the elder beast angel's."_

" _... Agree,"_

The blond shinigami sighs, looking at the destruction that was made. "While I appreciate the wake-up call and all but… look at all of this wreckage. Everywhere I look it's all in shambles. Makes you wonder how was it that someone like me managed to survive this? But one thing is for sure, there's definitely something more going on here," He gives the copies a hard and cold look.

"Well?" he asks as the copies attack him.

 **Translations:**

 **Kageoni-** Shadow Demon

 **Reishi-** Spirit particles

 **Once again chapter 3 will be up soon.** **Please leave a review down in the review/comment section, and I will try to answer all of your reviews whether it be messaging or through the story writing. Also, do not forget to hit that fav/follow button if you, readers, have not done so.**

 **Previews to the next chapter:**

The sound of a hand piercing through flesh could be heard, if one is skilled enough to hear, and the sound of blood splattering everywhere. A shock is present on Askin's face as a bloody arm, that had appeared out of nowhere, tore through him holding his heart.


	4. Chapter 3: Absorption

**Chapter 3 is kind of a short chapter, so please forgive me for writing a longer chapter.**

 **Anyways, I don't own both series, but my own characters and plot.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3: Absorption**

In another part of the Soul Palace, up in the sky, a large force had pushed a man with black medium length hair with a few white streaks and a strand hanging down in the front of his face. The man is wearing baggy pants with the cuffs tucked in the pair of boots, three layers of collared silver armor around his neck, and another part of his body with accented tints of periwinkle and an indigo jewel in the center. The man in white is covered in bruises here and there. There is another tall, lean-built male with a light skin tone and tarnished gray eyes. His bleach blonde hair is messy with strands framing both sides of his face and hanging between his eyes and a chin stubble. He has a dark-colored coat which sports white diamond patterns along the bottom half, a forest green shirt and pants underneath. His dark green and white bucket hat has long since been gone since the start of the battle between him and the Quincy. His face is also stitched up like Frankenstein.

"No, no, no! Not like this!" the Quincy sang. The Quincy's reiatsu spikes up tremendously: "Anything but this! This is just turning into a battle of brute force versus brute force!" The male Quincy lifts his head up a bit to glare at his opponent.

"Even after the kindness that I'd shown you when you dragged me into your playing field and the pace you set… You didn't capitalize on that? And instead, we are just duking it out on each other… Now that is just cold-hearted of you, Urahara Kisuke. But no matter what you throw at me, you're still far from perfect! Or have you already forgotten? **This "Gift Ball Deluxe" is an inescapable poison fortress!** " the Quincy gives his monologue with a bit of sadistic streak towards the end.

The male Quincy explains a bit more, "The only reason you're still breathing inside of here is that I'm still dialing it to just the right amount!"

"You can increase the concentration inside this Gift Ball Deluxe even further? Oh dear, anything but that…," Urahara says in an almost slight and carefree and mocking manner.

"Even now… It is taking all of my strength to crawl about the ground…,"

The Quincy merely scoffs, barking right back at Urahara, "Pathetic… Like I'd fall for something like that! Even if you were just crawling around the ground, your bankai is not something I want to trifle with!"

"You got me. However…," The former shinigami's carefree tone takes a sharp turn down south: " **You missed one little thing."**

The sound of a hand piercing through flesh could be heard, if one is skilled enough to hear, and the sound of blood splattering everywhere. A shock is present on Askin's face as a bloody arm, that had appeared out of nowhere, tore through him holding his heart.

"W-what?" Askin looks at Urahara asking for an answer.

"Something has been on my mind this entire time," Urahara comes to a halt, many yards away from the Sternritter. "This Gift Ball Deluxe of yours… You kept on saying that it was inescapable, but you never mentioned it was impenetrable. So I thought I'd give it a try… and from the outside, I was able to create a path to infiltrate it." Urahara thanks.

"Thanks… for the advice." The hand begins to squeeze around Askin's heart, but not enough to crush is completely. "Grimmjow," the exiled shinigami finishes his gratitude.

The hand finally proceeds to crush the heart as blood spills everywhere once more. Askin lies on the ground as Grimmjow swings harshly to his left tossing away the remnants of the heart and the blood.

"So… you were actually able to move now? That's rather remarkable. I guess that I had completely underestimated you…,"

"The hell? I skewered you, yanked out your heart, and you're still breathing? You're a tough son of a bitch…,"

"While he was on his way here, I healed him," Whatever conversation that was going to happen was quickly cut off as the ground shook with tremendous vigor. The seemingly bright sky has turned dark, the old stylized buildings had become steeled buildings, strange reactors were seen in the distance giving off a greenish-bluish hue. A seeping, fast, harsh, cold winds blew from behind the Arrancar causing him to turn around coming and a landscape covered in snow as flurries of snow continue to rage on.

" _What's going on?"_ It was a mysterious monotoned male voice that causes the two standing souls to look around them.

" _Was I… awakened…?"_

Another voice, a sweet sounding female, answers, " _No, but rather our subconscious were. Our bodies still sleep, encased in crystal. I sense…,"_

" _Battles are everywhere within ours and the others' domains,"_ the male voice interrupts the female.

" _I was going to say that the Quincy King had absorbed the Harmonic Energy Crystal, but that too,"_

The two living and one dying souls listen to the conversation with interest: " _That too is a problem we need a solution. Also, the Quincy King's strength is barely enough to contain the cosmic powers that is feeding into all of time and the parallel worlds."_ Such information would have nearly shocked the three if not for the dimensions that are connected to the Living World.

" _True because the energy that goes into the crystal is the energy born of battle. And at the rate it is going, he is going to die a violent death seeing as the Universe knows that much."_

Suddenly, the poison that was lingering in the air disappeared replaced by a thick and heavy presence blanketing the areas. It was warm and almost comforting, and yet it was not at the same time. It felt like they were tossed into a pit of fire while being submerged in the cold depths of the ocean that went beyond of what a mortal can live through. However, the moment is short-lived as a set of six swords of different sizes appeared out of nowhere in a quick flash of white light.

" _I'm gonna go help the two down below with their bird infestation. I'll let you take care of things here,"_ The swords begin to glow the same colors that the reactors were giving off, and without a moment to spare, they flew off down penetrating the Seki Seki barrier with ease.

There is a sudden click of heels as if someone were walking towards the trio. However, a medium sized flame appeared instead.

" _Forgive me, but…,"_ The ball of fire shoots itself towards the dying Askin, circling him like a predator patiently waiting to finish its prey in its moment of weakness. Both Urahara and Grimmjow managed to briskly dodge the incoming projectiles. She finishes her sentence sternly, " _the horrible acts that you, your King, and so many more of your kind will not go unpunished. I believe the others call it 'There will be hell to pay'?"_

The sound of screaming brought shivers to the two victors of the battle. The fire breaks apart leaving nothing but bones and ashes. There is nothing more that Urahara could do as the two watched the ashy remains of his enemy be carried by the soft blowing wind.

 **Please leave a review down in the review/comment section, and I will try to answer all of your reviews whether it be messaging or through the story writing. Also, do not forget to hit that fav/follow button if you, readers, have not done so.**

 **Previews to the next chapter:**

His fingers begin to twitch slowly, and sure enough, the young man's fingers clawed into the pristine marble before curling into fists. A very soft and low growl vibrates in his throat.


	5. Author's Note

**Hello my dear fellow readers! The Forgotten Kingdom is going through another editing and revising, and a huge one at that (so in other words another rewrite). If you, the readers, have been following my other Dissidia crossovers, then most of the characters you guys will already know. Also, another thing, my Toshirou and Kubo's Toushirou are no longer the same for this story, the other stories, and in future stories in case if any of you readers were wondering about that.**

 **Anyways, I do hope that you will enjoy this renewed story of DissidiaxBleach crossover.**


End file.
